The Last Kuroko
by Kinoro Kuroko
Summary: Well, i've been working on creating the world and stuff and i am still lacking some things, but will figure it out.


**World History**

In the World of Tirrian, the inhabitants of the continent Shiia are constantly at war. Historians are now calling this time the Shiia Civil War. Originally there were three main factions of Shiia. To the west is the Daigon alliance of Erakor, Forak, and Drazzin who are often seen as evil by everyone else and a strong military threat. To the East is the Ederan alliance of Tinari, Rhianne, and Shurran, who have been called the Protector Nations. Then, right smack dab in the middle of the two are the Independent Nations of Marconia, Xanerxa, Raku, Kurokan, Larriaz, Urrah, Shamaran, Rhinai, and Martico. The Independent Nations are the smaller nations who unfortunately, because of their location, are almost always battlefields for the Ederan and Daigon battles. When the war broke out, Raku, Xanerxa, Marconia, were the first to fall to the Daigon military might. Rhinai and Urrah joined the Ederan alliance for protection, but Shamaran joined the Daigons out of fear. Next the nation of Kurokan was overtaken by the Daigon, but not before slaughtering a third of the Daigon's military might. At this time, the only two Independent Nations that are left are Martico and Larriaz. They still are not picking a side in the war, but Larriaz at this time is a common battlefield. There is mountainous terrain around Urrah and Shurran. There is a mountain pass in Larriaz that leads directly into the Ederan territory of Urrah and Shurran. So if Larriaz is taken, then the Daigon will have direct access into Ederan territory.

**Prologue**

In the Capital Fortress of Kurra in the Independent Nation of Kurokan, the last of the Kurokan have holed up. Kinoro of the elite Kuroko warriors is leading the defense of the fortress. He is on the gatehouse, staring out at the massive horde of Daigon attackers. He is just surveying the field with a small grin on his face, with his bow gripped in his left hand. The battle has been going on for about five hours so far. The charisma of Kinoro is keeping the men's spirits on the gatehouse up. A young warrior by the name of Kino, Kinoro's younger brother is running up the stairs to the gatehouse with a squad of men. Kinoro draws an arrow and strings his bow. As Kino approaches him, Kinoro lets the arrow fly, dispatching another enemy soldier. "Brother!" Kino exclaims. Kinoro glances at him. "Yes brother" Kinoro replies stringing his bow with another arrow. "The enemy has found a secret path into the palace!…The king is dead…". Hearing this, Kinoro immediately turns and jumps off of the Gatehouse and rolls as he hits the ground. When he gets his footing again, he continues to run with his brother and his brothers men following. "Why is he so desperate to get there?" one of Kino's men asks. Kino sighs and shakes his head. "His wife and little girl are in the palace" he informs his men. Kinoro, in his desperation has ran far ahead of Kino and his men, into the palace's main hallway, where half a dozen enemy warriors are standing. Four with longswords in the front and two with short bows in the back. The two archers string their bows, but before they can fire, Kinoro fires two arrows taking them out. He throws his bow to the side and takes out steel claws and attaches them to his wrist. The four soldiers run at him. One tries to lunge with his sword, but Kinoro slides out the way and lunges his claws into the soldiers side. Kinoro ducks a swing and kicks the second soldier so hard that the man lands flat on his back. Kinoro draws a dagger. The third soldier with a shield charges at Kinoro. He kicks the shield so hard that the man staggers back, but before he can get his footing, Kinoro throws the dagger that pierces the soldier's throat. Now it's one on one. Kino and his men run into the hallway to see the two pacing in circles.

Without hesitation, Kino take a bow from one of his men and fire an arrow, taking out the last soldier. Kinoro looks to Kino and nods. Kino and his men run up to Kinoro. "Brother, what do you want us to do?" Kino asks. As he finishes asking, another group of enemy soldiers burst into the hallway.

"Take care of those soldiers while I get Kiana and Kani. Kino nods as he draws his blade. After starting to run, Kinoro stops in his tracks. "After you take care of those soldiers, you and your men retreat. We've lost this battle, Brother" Kinoro urges. Kino looks at him distressed. Kinoro runs off as Kino turns back to his men. "You all heard him. After we dispatch these soldiers, we fall back. I need two men to spread the word to the other defenders. By the order of Kinoro Kuroko, we are to…" Kino looks at his men and begins to think about his reputation. "We are to fight to the end! For Kurra!" he orders!

Because of Kino's care of the view of people's eyes…

The Wolf of the Kurokan now dies…

Until Shiia remembers it's old bloodties...


End file.
